Oh my professor!
by SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Dorothea Hart had thought that her sixth year would be like the other years - boy was she wrong. Draco Malfoy is the new Potions Master and Professor for Defence Against The Dark Arts. He bears scars from the war and a new knowledge - he's half-veela. And Dorotheas his mate. But teacher-students relationships is illegal! How will this work? What's Draco's true story from the war?
1. Son of a nutcracker!

**AN: Hiya! New TBBBWATLF (The big bad blind wolf and the little filly) chapter will be up saturday or sunday, don't worry! :D**

**Looking for betas - both for this story and for TBBBWATLF, please message me if you know a beta who is online often and gives fast responses. Please, with a cherry on top :3**

**But for now - please tell me what you think of this story :D Love you - merry christmas and happy new year :3 (incase there are new readers here who doesn't read TBBBWATLF)**

**OBS: This AU takes place in 2005 (exactly seven years after the Voldemort battle)**

**The polyvore page link to this story is on my profile page or here, just remember to take away the space between the dot and com: oh_my_professor/collection?id=4123420**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except OC's, AU events and AU takes on characters.**

**Actors:  
><strong>**Dorothea Hart: Isabel Hodgins (famous from the tv show Emmerdale)  
><strong>**Alice Hart: Eden Taylor-Draper (famous from the tv show Emmerdale)  
><strong>**Moira Hart: Charlotte Bellamy (famous from the tv show Emmerdale)  
><strong>**Alistair Hart: Jeff Hordley (famous from the tv show Emmerdale)  
><strong>**Robin Hart: Jack Downham (famous from the tv show Emmerdale)  
><strong>**Belle Gold: Coco Jones (famous from Let it Shine and Good Luck Charlie)  
><strong>**Leopold King: Calum Worthy (famous from Austin And Ally)  
><strong>**Bill Owldale: Leo Howard (famous from Kicking It)  
><strong>**Jonathan Good: Jonathan Lipnicki (famous from The Little Vampire)**

1. Son of a nutcracker

I looked at the Hogwarts train with a smile, adjusting my glasses by habit. Like always a bubbling, happy feeling consumed my stomach but also nervosity - it didn't matter that this was going to be my sixth year. I were always nervous but this time i also felt something different. I couldn't describe the weird feeling but it felt like i were waiting for something or someone but didn't know what or who.

"Dorothea!" I looked to mum who waved at me. She were wearing a floral dress with long sleeves, high heeled boots and a warm vest. Behind her dad stood in one of his three-piece business suits, a black one with a blue shirt underneath and silver colored tie. To the left side of them Robin stood in a red hoodie, jeans and played with a soccer ball. To the left of them stood Alice wearing a beige colored turtleneck, black blazer and high heels. Her straight hair was down - as per usual - while my curly hair was in a waterfall braid. I wore a white dress with sweetheart neckline that reached my knees, black cardigan over it to keep me warm and flats. I walked quickly towards them when Robin accidentally bounced the ball to hard so that it bounced away towards me.  
>"I got it!" I told them loudly and ran towards the bouncing ball. I held my arms up and were just about to catch it when foot got caught in the broken pavement, halting me and i looked down for a split second. Then i looked up and the ball landed right on my face. "Argh!"<br>"My ball!" I fell back on my bum as Robin ran past me for his ball. The world spun around for a second and my nose pulsed in pain. _Son of a nutcracker!_ I moaned mentally in agony.  
>"Oh, sweetheart!" I heard mum exclaim and suddenly she was right infront of me. "You're too clumsy for your own good. Come on, let me have a look at your nose." She took a hold of my chin gently and examined me with clinical eyes - thank Helga Hufflepuff that mum was a doctor. "It doesn't look broken but it's starting to swell, an ice package and you should be fine." I nodded and kept the tears of pain away. Standing up i covered my nose with a hand.<br>"Or we do this." Dad took hold of my hand that were covering my nose away and then took out his wand. With two simple spells the pain vanished and my nose looked normal.  
>"And there goes the Dorothea the red nosed reindeer song." Alice deadpanned.<br>"Ha! Ha!" I laguhed sarcastically and fixed my glasses - luckly the ball landed on my nose so my glasses didn't get broken or dirty. Robin came up beside me.  
>"Are you okay? Im sorry about the ball..." He told me honestly and i hugged him.<br>"It's okay pipsqueek, it was just an clumsy accident. No harm done." He nodded and hugged me back with an arm. I noticed that people started to get unto the train. "We better get our luggage, it's time to leave."

We all walked over to the two pair of luggage, Alice took hers and i took mine - on top of hers stood her pearl-spotted owlet named Opal and beside mine sat my rottweiler named Coco. Coco happily nuzzled my hand when i pat her head affectionally and wagged her long tail.

"Good girl." A man came to take our luggages - we let him and i thanked him. Alice took a great hold on her cage for Opal while i got a better hold on Coco's leash so that we wouldn't get separated. I turned to Robin who said goodbye to Coco, taking out a bone from his hoodie pocket to her. She gladly licked his face before taking the bone carefully with her mouth.  
>"I'll miss you both, don't forget to write to me!" Robin declared before giving me and Alice tight hugs that we returned. Dad came and hugged me while mum took Alice.<br>"Princess, be careful and try to not get send to the infirmary - the first week at least." I rolled my eyes at him with a smile before hugging him. "Love you, do your best and have fun."  
>"I will, love you too." He released me and gave me a high five before walking over to Alice.<br>"I can't believe you're already in the sixth year and an adult in the wizarding world. It's unfair!" Mum whined with a pout which made me giggle at her. "Im serious, don't grow up anymore."  
>"How can i do that and still give you grandchildren?" I asked her teasingly and she relented.<br>"Well, suppose you got a point there." Then she pointed a stern finger at me. "But no grandchildren until after Hogwarts and marriage." But then she told me with a gentle voice and cupped my cheek. "But if you happen to get pregnant i would be there for you honey." I gaped at her and blushed.  
>"M-m-mum! Im not going to get pregnant, i don't even have a boyfriend." I squeeked out.<br>"And you never will hopefully." I heard dad mutter before telling Alice that boyfriends were a big no. Mum distracted me with pulling me into a tight embrace and petting my head.  
>"Don't listen to the old fart, you get a boyfriend if you want and then introduce me to him." She told me and i shaked my head at the assumption but didn't comment on it. "Have fun and don't forget to take breaks so you don't overwork yourself. And don't wander the school at night without Coco and a torchlight. But most important of all-" She pulled back to look me in the eye. "Don't forget to write me weekly because if you do i'll come there, you hear me missy?"<br>"Yes mum, i promise not to forget." She hugged me again and i hugged her back before someone a conductor said that it was the last warning for aboarding the train. "Love you."  
>"Love you more honey." She let me go and cupped my cheek momentarily before stepping back and laying an arm around Robins shoulders. I looked to Alice who walked up to me and Dad walked to stand behind mum and Robin. "Stay safe girls and we'll see you to christmas."<br>"Ditto." Alice and i responded at the same time woth smiles.

Alice and i waved to them before getting on the train. We walked through the aisle, i made sure that Coco didn't get stepped on until Alice finally went into one of the compartments. In the compartment sat our friends. Her friends sat with their backs to the head of the train - Bill Owdale and Jonathan Good. Unlike my sister who was a Ravenclaw they were of house Gryffindor. Bill wore one of his leather coats, a white shirt underneath with a few buttons undone so you could see his necklace with Gryffindor symbol on the locket and his tight, ripped jeans were stuffed into combat boots. In his lap sat his grey scottish fold cat named Merlin. Then there was an empty space to his right where Alice sat down and to her right was Jonathan. Jonathan wore a red leather jacket over a black turtleneck, jeans and sneakers. He raised an hand in greeting to me and i waved back before closing the door behind me.

I were a Hufflepuff like Belle but Leopold were a Ravenclaw. Right beside the door on the opposite of Bill sat Belle who bounced in her seat happily. She wore a white shirt with ruffled collar that sparkled and trumpet sleeves, a pale yellow vest hugged her curvy figure and her black skirt came a bit above her knees. She also wore a white knee high socks and pale yellow high heels that sparkled. Belle loved sparkle and had a special sparkle spray that she used on her clothes plus one for her hair - the hair one she used for special occasions. She pulled me down for a kiss on the cheek and then she took Cocos leash from me so that she could cuddle with Coco who layed down on the floor enjoying her bone. To the left side of Belle sat Leopold reading a book on riddles - no doubt trying to learn them all. He wore a blue v-neck shirt under a black blazer, dark suit pants and fine shoes. I sat down next to him.

The whistle sounded and we all turned to look at the window in order to wave goodbye to our family members. A few minutes of waving and we were out of the station towards Hogwarts. Alice put down Opal on the floor between her feet and then started conversating with Bill on Quidditch. I looked to Belle who were still talking to Coco as if she were speaking back to her and Leo was still wrapped up in his book.

"Hiya Leo." He waved at me without turning from the book in greeting. I shoke my head at him with a smile and looked to Jonathan. "Hi Jonathan, how's the MMA going?" Like me and Alice he were a Half-blood so he actually understood what we were talking about half of the time. He had developed a quick love of MMA and planned to try make a career out of it when Hogwarts was over. He grinned at me and started to tell me about his summer, the training.  
>"My coach said that if i keep up my training while in private school that i could join a tournament next summer!" He told me excitedly and he held his hand up. "High five!"<br>"Im so happy for you - keep at it tiger!" I high fived him so hard my hand burned. "Ouch..."  
>"Oh, don't be a baby." He teased me and because im the older, mature one of us - i stuck my tongue out at him. These people in the compartment, some of the staff in Hogwarts, my family - they were the only ones i could be myself around. Sure i was shy - to an extent - around them but not to the extent i was around strangers. Around strangers i were quiet, with drawn and didn't dare to look anyone in the eye. "So, how was your summer? Did you get a boyfriend?"<br>"Actually yes." I told him seriously and he gaped at me in pure shock. I had to use every ounce of willpower i had in order to keep my poker face on. "His name is Michael Spence and he works in Holby City Hospital." He gave me the stinkeye when i told him that and he finally understood i was pulling his leg. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. "Got ya!"  
>"You're evil..." He told me with a glare then he joined in on my laughter.<br>"But on a serious note." I started when i finally started to calm down from my laughter. "I've not done so much - i have watched all the Holby City episodes i missed during the terms. Babysitting and working part time at the vet in town. Lot's of reading and baking. I have also bought all my favorite candy bars and other kind of junkfood that i simply can't live without."  
>"You have a problem." He deadpanned and i put my nose up to the air.<br>"No sir, i have a self-made addiction thank you very much." He shaked his head at me.  
>"Have you guys heard that Professor Porq got fired?" Belle asked brightly when she was done showering Coco with affection - for now. Everyone cheered when we heard that!<p>

She had been our Potions Mistress and Professor in Defence Against Dark Arts the last two years - two years of hell. She was snobby, two-faced mean old witch whose punishments are harsch and loved to gossip about students to other students. She lacked som serious pedagogical approach that was even hard for O grade students - which meant that i who has serious problems in Potions went from the grade A to D because she couldn't help me or others. I have heard from other students with older siblings that she was even worse that late Professor Severus Snape had been. He had actually stayed at Hogwarts as a ghost but he liked to be kept alone so even a glimpse of him was seen as a miracle. _If only i could see him..._

"No, why did she get fired?" Alice asked with a blank face. "Except for the obvious."  
>"I heard that she and a student were in a relation ship." Belle whispered with a devious smile.<br>"Do they know who?" Bill asked clearly interested with his thick scottish accent - like always when it came to breaking rules.  
>"Is that important?" Alice asked with an raised eyebrow but nothing else gave her away.<br>"Yeah, because while Professor Porq was a bitch - she was a hot bitch. Just wondering who the lucky lad is." He told us. Alice rolled her eyes at him.  
>"I heard it was a Marcus Clearwater, seventh year Slytherin. Apparently they're going to get married and all. But while she get's fired he's going to finish his year but he has lost his position as Head Boy." Belle told Bill who whistled impressed.<br>"How do you know all of this? Why do you know all this?" I asked curiously.  
>"My cousin Amanda is best friend with Marcus sister Clara." Belle explained with a shrug.<br>"Oh." Was all i could say and i raised an eyebrow when Belle looked devious. "What?"  
>"So guys, what do you think of teacher-student relationships?" Belle asked with a giggle.<br>"I think it's okay as long as the teacher is at most ten years older and the student is at least sixteen years old." Bill told us with a seriously. Jonathan nodded his agreement.  
>"That doesn't make it less illegal." Leo surprised us by saying and put away his book.<br>"Isn't it romantic though, forbidden romance? If only professor Longbottom wasn't married." Belle said with a dreamy sigh and pout.  
>"Lucky him." Leo deadpanned and Belle gaped at him. "Close you're mouth dear, don't want to catch any flies do you?" He told her with a bright smile.<br>"I don't have bad breath!" She protested and pointed at him while looking at me. "Dorothea, Leo's being an real arsehole again!" Leo's smile got bigger.  
>"It's <em>a real arsehole<em> not _an real arsehole._ Don't worry sweety, all fifth graders find grammar hard." He corrected her sweetly.  
>"Carrot head, either you go back to reading you're book or you're gonna get whacked with it. Choose wisely laddie." She pointed her finger at him, narrowed her eyes and waited.<br>"Hmm..." He tapped a finger to his lips. "Neither." Belles eye twitched irritably.  
>"Oh you little-" Belle looked ready to strangle him so i intervened by giving her my cellphone. "Ooohhh..." She said mesmerized by it and took it carefully. She instantly started to go through it until she happily squeeled. "Tetris!" Then she started to play.<br>"Im sure she was a goldfish in another life." Leo commented and nudged his shoulder.  
>"Leave her be or you won't get your promised Mars bar." I threathened him.<br>"You wouldn't." He challenged me and i crossed my arms stubbornly.  
>"I would so don't you dare challenge me son." We glared and then smiled at each other. "Thought so." I said smugly and felt cheerful. "No one challenges Dorothea Mortitia Hart and leaves with a win!" I put my fist up. "Yay-" I put my fist too fast and hard so when it hit the bagage shelf i screamed in pain. "SON OF A NUTCRACKER!"<br>"Language young lady!" Suddenly the compartment door opened and Professor Hooch stood there looking stern. "No more ruckus from you or i'll draw ten points from your house." I tried to explain but no sound came from my mouth that opened and closed like a fish. "It goes for all of you." She looked everyone in the eye before closing the door and leaving. When she left i whimpered in pain and started to shake my hand in order for the pain to make it stop.  
>"Geez Dorothea, can you be anymore childish?" Leo deadpanned.<br>"And you're supposed to be the mature on of us, im disappointed in you." Jonathan added.  
>"To think i looked up to you, what a bad choice." Alice said with a sigh.<br>"You're nothing but trouble." Bill said and then tsk:ed disappointed. _What?_ I just stared at them when they started laughing at me.  
>"Got ya!" They all said at the same time and i huffed.<br>"Why are you my friends again?" I asked myself.  
>"Because im awesome!" Belle suddenly sang while playing.<br>"... Can't argue with that." I agreed with Belle who hadn't noticed anything. Then everyone started conversating - minus me and Belle because she was focused on Tetris.

I looked from everyone to the window, looking out when we passed by a beautiful lake. Getting lost in my thoughts and wondered why the feeling waiting for something, someone hadn't left me during all this time. Why did it feel like i were missing a piece of my heart, my self? _Oh bonkers..._

**Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon (Timeskip)**

"Come, get a move on!" Professor Hooch's calm voice rang out to us all.

Just ten minutes ago everyone hade changed into their school uniform and now we had stopped at our destination. Hogwarts. Well, the station for Hogwarts to be exact. I got my bagage that waited outside and held tightly on to Coco's leash while my group walked over to one of the carriages that were going to take us to Hogwarts. They were seemingly self-going but Luna Longbottom has told all students that the carriages were pulled by Thestrals, winged-lizard looking horses that could only be seen by those who've almost died and came back to life. I could see them because when i were a little girl i almost drowned, i was unconcious and taken to the hospital. I died for a minute before they jump-started my heart and here i am today.

I thanked an house elf who went about packing all of our bagage into the endless trunk and with little help from the others both Coco n' i got into the carriage. I sat by the door opposite of Alice who held her cage with Opal securely, Coco sat so that she could look out from the door. We were the last carriage in the line and it seemed like forever before the Thestrals started to move after the other carriages.

"Who do you think will be Head Boy and Head Girl this year?" Leo questioned.  
>"Dunno, it's hard to say." Jonathan answered with furrowed eyebrows. "Jasmine Malik?"<br>"Ney, she's going to get married so she won't have time for Head Girl duties, school and wedding planning." Bill stated. "How about Alistair King? He's a brain-brat."  
>"Possibly." Leo said while nodding. Coco started growling and i looked at her.<br>"Hey, how about Christine Jones?" Belle suggested but didn't hear her because of Coco.  
>"Coco, what's wrong?" I whispered to her and she stood up, growling fiercely and started to bark. Now everyone looked to Coco and the Thestrals started acting weird.<br>"Dorothea, what's wrong with her?" Jon asked worriedly.  
>"I dunno." I looked at the direction she looked at, straining to see whatever she saw. "Coco there's nothing- Oh my Helga Hufflepuff!" Out of the woods came two enormous trolls. He ran right for us and screams could be heard from the carriage before us. Belle screamed as loud as she could - thank Helga Hufflepuff that she had banshee blood in her veins. But this also meant that because she could scream her banshee scream that someone would die tonight. The Thestrals started to fly in order to get away from the trolls, the force of it send us to the left and Belle hugged Coco tightly to her when the carriage was sent forward. I fell towards Alice with a scream from my seat and in the corner of my eye i could se a trolls hand. It's pinky finger took hold of the door, destroying it - which was very bad because i leaned on it.<br>"DOROTHEA!" Alice screamed in horror and tried to grab my hand with her free hand. Our fingers touched but no near my salvation. When i fell through the air, i couldn't even muster to scream and i could only watch the carriages flying away from me. _No... Im... Im in danger..._

The air got squeezed out of my lungs when the troll catched me with his enormous hand, trapping my arms and legs so i couldn't fight it - or at least try to. I tried to breath through my panic and the tight squeeze, barely managing it. The troll brought me close enough se he could inspect me. Even if my glasses were ascrew i could tell he was one ugly troll. His breath fanned over my face and i had to swallow down the bile that rouse in my throath. His breath smelled worse than anything i've ever smelled in my entire life. Two screams made me whip my head around for a brief moment. The other troll held on to the foot of Jasmine Malik who held on with both hands of a blonde girl i didn't didn't kow but she wore slytherin robes while Jasmine wore Ravenclaw robes. The blonde girl reached for her wand that she apparently had in her boots but just before she got a hold of it the troll took hold of her with his other hand. Jasmine tried to hold on but the troll was too strong, both Jasmine and i started to scream for the troll to release the blonde girl when he held her above his open mouth. The troll who held me started to lift me to his own mouth and i knew this was the end.

"JASMINE! YOUR WAND!" I yelled at her but she was frozen in shock when the troll released the blonde. "NOOO!" Thinking of Belles scream i knew that the blonde girl was a goner and i would be too if i didn't do anything. I tried to squirm out of the trolls hand but it was futile, then i bet his hand as hard as i possibly could but nothing happened except that he tasted awful.

In the corner of my eye i saw that the blonde girl suddenly disappeared just a minute from being devoured then i saw Professor Sinistra coming from behind the trolls head with the blond girl securely behind her on the broom she sat own. Professor Hooch blasted the trolls hand so it released Jasmine with a howl of pain. Hooch catched Jasmine and flew away with her. A third person on a broom flew straight towards the troll, i didn't know why but just by looking at the person i didn't feel scared anymore. Something about the dark clothed figure allured, enchanted me in to not look away - i felt drawn to the person. He-she held it's arm out and yelled out with a calm voice but you could hear the strenght, the control behind it.

**"SECTUMSEMPRA!"** I gasped when several deep cuts appeared on the trolls body, especially the head - red rain cascaded from the body. Painting the trees and forest floor red.  
>"Wow... Ew... But mostly wow..." To say i was shocked would be an understatement. Almost like the he-she heard me he-she turned around to me when the troll he put the spell on fainted. The crash echoed through the woods and birds fled from the trees. But i didn't notice anything besides the he-she who flew straight for me. The speed of the broom whipped back the hood of he-she's coat. It were night now but i could tell it was a male, when he was a few meters from me i could se that he had really light, long hair that were pulled back into a ponytail with a bow and he had light colored eyes - maybe crystal blue, pale green or grey. He was fair skinned with what i think was a scar over his right eye but he didn't look half blind.<p>

When his eyes went from the trolls to mine all breath left me and i felt grounded in a way i hadn't felt since my seventeenth birthday. The missing piece of me, what my sub-consious had been looking for were found in his eyes. I hadn't been wating for something - i had been waiting for someone. Him. The one who had just used a spell i've never heard of before that just killed - or seemingly killed - a troll. Every fiber in my being just wanted to be in his arms.

"Bloody hell..." I cussed awestruck which turned into a scream when the troll holding me decided to get his big ass outta there and started to run away with me. "Hey! Stop! Let me go!" I begged him even though i knew he wouldn't understand. I looked over my shoulder to see that the guy who was a mystery but at the same time my reason to breath following me. _Wait... My reason to breath?... WHY IN THE NAME OF MUNCHKINS DID I THINK THAT!?_ I started to feel really freaked out but i couldn't shake the feeling off which scared me a bit more.

_Please don't tell me this is love at first sight - i didn't think it existed... At least not for someone as plain and ordinairy as me! ... Let me get this straight - im thinking about my love life while a hungry, human eating troll is running away and who just happens to decide any moment to eat my with a single bite..._ I looked towards the scared troll, gulping when i could se his sharp teeth that had eaten human many times before. _Yup, sounds about right... I should get a psychological check up when this is over._ With that decided i tried to think of something that could help me, a spell that didn't need my wand. I remembered when i was little and wished that snow slope was slippier so that the sleigh would go faster - i looked down ahead of the way the troll was taking me and focused my magic muttering the word i had accidentaly used that day.

**"Brico!"** In the glittering moonlight i could see the ground becoming shiny and the moment the troll stepped on it he almost lost his balance. He tried to continue running but he barely stayed upright. **"BRICO! BRICO! BRICO!"** I intensified it and finally he lost his balance. "This is-" My happy grin disappeared when i realised that i would be going down with him - perhaps under him. "a really bad IDEAAAAA!" I screamed horrified and closed my eye tightly. Sending loving thoughts of my family, friends and for some reason the blonde man appeared in my mind when the troll landed on the ground. He slid down the slippy ground, i opened my eyes and saw two trees just before his head went between them and he got stuck.

The force of the impact made him holler in pain and he instantly released me so i flew a few meters before landing in on my stomach on the forest floor. My whole body ached, my ribs and lungs hurt when i tried breath again with out being held like a rag doll. I couldn't stop shaking, my mouth felt dry and i felt with my hand for my glasses. When i found them i forced my arm to lift them and place them correctly. They weren't cracked, only a bit dirty but other than that i could see well. I looked towards the troll that glared at me, starting to trash while trying to get his head loose. Automatically i reached for my wand that were hidden in my rigth sock, whimpering slightly in pain but didn't let it stop me. Wand in hand i pointed it at the troll.

**"Stupe-"** My voice cracked and i had to take a deep breath before trying again even though my vision started to get blurry. **"STUPEFY!"** I screamed as loud and as clear as i could. Red light left my wand and hit the trolls open mouth. It took a moment or two until he went unconsious face down on the ground. A sigh of deep relief escaped me and my whole body turned to mush when the adrenalinemixed with abig dose of fear left my body. I couldn't even move a muscle. My chin layed on the ground, resting my head while my eyes got really heavy. "Oh, son of a nutcracker..." I slurred weakly.

I perked up for a bit when i saw the man landing on his broom next to the troll. He checked that the troll was fully unconsious before making his way to me. He was tall but not taller than Bill but they had the same lean, stronglooking quidditch body. He looked lika a pirate and for some reason my heart fluttered when he got closer for every second. His face showed open worry and horror when he went down on his knees beside me. Gently he turned me around so that i layed on my back and he checked me to see if i had any injuries. While he did that i used the advantage of the moon catching his right side profile too take a good look at him - he had the face of a male model. Aristocratic nose, cupido lips, high cheekbones, strong jaw and fair skin that would make most girls jealous. His scar went from above the left side of his right eyebrow to under the right side of his right eye, when he blinked i saw that it was on the lid too but the eye seemed fine. He didn't have any other scar on his face but i got lost when he suddenly caught my eyes with his grey ones. I had never seen more beautiful eyes, they were breathtaking - okay, HE were breathtaking even though he was splattered with blood. He looked at me shocked, he sniffed my hair - it should have creeped me out but it didn't. Then his mouth hanging open for a bit and then a life changing word left his mouth.

"Mate..." Right then, something really klicked in my mind and i knew what that word meant. This man was apparently a wizard but also a creature. _But what creature?_ The answer came sooner than i expected, the sound of tearing clothes could be heard and his eyes - even the whites of it - turned into glowing silver. Out of his back two wings - the same color as his long hair - sprung forward and spread out to their full length above me. I should have feel trapped or at least firghtened but instead i felt safe, like it was shielding me from danger. A tearing sound could be heard from his feet but i couldn't look away from his face. His mouth opened up a bit more when he got long, gleaming fangs that probably could do some real harm but not right now. I had read and knew almost aeverything about any creature. I knew what he was.

"V-v-veela... Y-y-you're a veela..." I stuttered out surprised.  
>"Mate..." He purred softly, rubbing his face in the side of my neck while inhaling my scent. "Mine... You're mine..." He licked the place where my shoulder met my neck. The gesture set my body on fire and i moaned out loud. I blushed at the reaction but didn't fight him, i couldn't and wouldn't for two reasons. One being that since i was his mate, it meant that he was also mine - we were meant to be together and that he was my one true love. Second reason being that if the mate of a veela rejected the veela, he-she would die literally of heartbreak. They would starve themselves - they couldn't feel, taste, hear, see anything - and it took one week before their heart would stop beating entirely. I couldn't be the reason why somebody died just because i was scared to accept my destined partner. "Sorry..." Lost in my thoughts i didn't notice that he had stopped briefly with his demonstrations and then i screamed out in immense pleasure when he bit down. Stars turned into vibrant sparked behind my eyelids. My body strained like a bow and when the pleasure disappeared my body felt like mush. My body still shoke with aftershocks and the darkness around my eyes consumed me. "My mate..." He licked his mate mark on my neck cleaned and when my head lolled to the right side i saw one thing before i lost consiousness. He wore two silver rings on his left hand - one with the slytherin symbol and another one with a big, old english styled M. <em>Who is my veela mate?...<em>

**AN: Really hope ya'll liked this :D Please, im begging you - on my knees just so you know, no pressure - that if you have queastions or any reflections please leave a review and i'll answer it ASAP! :) Like - Is there something that catched your eye? What do you think of my OC's? Did i miss-spell a name? Nothing is taboo - except hating, i only accept constructive critiscm :)**

**OBS: Brico is something i came up with on my own.**


	2. Well, nice to meet you Professor Veela

_Why do i feel like i've taken a part-time job as a mole in Whack-A-Mole? Or have i turned into my six year old self and wrestled with Alice over our shared Wolverine action figure? Absentmindly i reached for my chest - with great difficulty because for some reason my arm felt really heavy and ached - with a hand. One boob, two boobs - now i know im not six years old at least or a picasso painting._

"Why is she touching her own boobs?" I heard Bill's humoured voice followed by Belle giggling.  
>"I knew it, the quiet and innocent ones are always freaks underneath the surface."<br>"Which means you're a freak then Leo?" I heard Alice question Leo with a bored tone.  
>"Maybe, you know what they say - freaks have more fun." Leo told her in a deadpan tone.<br>"Time out kids, the pissing contests is best saved for saturday nights." I told them with a hoarse voice. _Whoa, i need a glass of water... And pain killers... Why does it feel drafty?_ "Where am i?"  
>"In my dreams baby." Bill told me with a flirty tone and then the familiar sound of the others whacking him in the back of the head could be heard. "Fuck!" He cussed with a painful whine.<br>"Language mister." I heard Madam Pomfreys stern yet motherly tone and i dared to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and the world looked like an upclose Monét painting. "Here dear." Madam Pomfrey put my glasses on for me and fixed the bed so i was sitting up. The process of doing that made me hiss in pain and hold on to my ribs. I tried to take a calming breath but then it only hurt more. "Sorry dear, let me go and grab some pain relief potion for you." Madam Pomfrey walked away and i looked to all my friends. To Coco who had put her head on my bedside and her tongue lolled out happily when she noticed i was awake.  
>"Hiya Coco, my sweet girl..." I gave her a good scratch behind her ear and the looked to the others who looked back at me with true relief. Alice brushed away a tear before hugging me carefully. "Hey, are you okay?" I wheezed out worried because Alice rarely cried.<br>"Am i okay? Im not the one who was used as a squeek toy." She told me.  
>"What-" Then i remembered the troll attack and my meeting with my Veela. "Holy Hufflepuff..." <em>Im a mate to a Veela... A VEELA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!<em> I looked around the room but he wasn't there. I looked to the others didn't know how i should ask them... "Euhm, how long have i been out? What's my m-m-medical status?"  
>"Two days." Leo answered my first question, letting it sink in before continuing. "You have two cracked ribs, broken left arm, bruises, scratches and some weird throath injury." My hand instantly went up the where the Veela bit me but was met with the feel of bandage. Before i could open my mouth and ask them about my Veela i noticed Madam Pomfrey giving me a silent shake of her head - indicating for me to not say a word about it. I nodded and let it go - for now.<br>"O-okay, Madam Pomfrey - can you heal my ribs?" She came up to left side of my bed.  
>"Sorry dear, you'll have to wait until you can meet mister Vella." She told me and i quickly figured out what she was really saying - i think.<br>"Who's mister Vella?" Belle asked innocently and then grinned. "Is he a young, handsome doctor that will be working here? If so i have to make a quick visit in the Forbidden forest."  
>"Desperate." Leo coughed out and Belle punched his arm with a pout.<br>"You're one mean carrot!" She told him and he laughed.  
>"Okay everyone, you need to get to you're classes now - you can visit her after school hours." Madam Pomfrey told them sternly and dosed up the pain relief potion.<br>"I'll take notes for you sweet cheeks, see you later." Belle kissed my cheek and started to skip out of the room - her shirt and heels glittering in the sunlight from the tall windows.  
>"And i'll correct them." Leo and i bumped our fists before he went after Belle.<br>"Take it easy champ." Bill winked at me and walked out whistling a merry tune.  
>"Im glad you're okay." Jonathan told me and squeezed my shoulder looking at Alice.<br>"Go ahead, i'll catch up to you." He nodded and waved at me before joggging after Bill. When he was out of the room Alice layed a bag on my lap. "A change of clothes." She explained to me and then hugged me. "Don't do anything clumsy now, love you." I hugged her back carefully.  
>"Love you too." She gave me a small, genuine smile before placing her poker face on. She nodded at Madam Pomfrey and then she jogged out from the room. "Why couldn't i tell them about the veela?" I asked Madam Pomfrey confused and she smiled gently.<br>"You'll understand after you've had your meeting with Headmistress and him." She answered.  
>"M-m-meeting?" I stuttered surprised but recovered soon enough to accept the glass with potion - by experience i pinched my nose and drank all of it in one sweep. I shuddered from the taste but didn't coplain about it as i had done the first times. An house elf in a nurse outfit came and took the glass from me. Madam Pomfrey stayed quiet until the elf was gone.<br>"Yes, you see - the identity and profession of your veela has called for it." I didn't know what to ask or say so i stayed quiet. "About healing your ribs, i have already done what i can - but ask you're veela if theres something he could do about it. I don't know much about veela's but i've heard that a veela can heal his mate in ways that trancends magical spells."  
>"Yeah, sounds familiar - i think i've read about it somewhere..." I told her thinking for a moment about it but there were too man questions going around my head to remember what i had read about veela's for now. <em>Like why isn't my veela here and why does it make me sad? Who is he? Why can't the others know who he and what he is?<em>

_And why, for the love of Helga Hufflepuff, does hospital and medical rooms either need to be painted white or a minty green color? Why not a soothing, calming purple or a cheery, warm yellow?_ I refrained from giving me a face palm. _This is not the time for thinking about interior design._

"Why don't you change dear and then i can take you to the head mistress." Madam Pomfrey suggested kindly - unaware of my inner turmoil.  
>"Sounds like a plan." I told her with a small smile which she returned with a wider one.<br>"Come one then." She helped me of the bed, held my arms until my wombling legs were steady before she close the curtains around the bed so that no one could walk in and see me half-naked. _Phew, that would have been so awkward._ "Now, let's get you out of that gown." With a hiss i raised my arms and she pulled the gown over my head, she had apparently given me a gown while i were unconsious and my school clothes were nowhere to be seen. As if hearing my mental observation she told me while folding the gown: "When you got in i decided to change you're dirty and torn clothes into a comfy gown."  
>"Thank you." I told her appreciated and was glad that she didn't spell my underwear away - beside my purple bra with matcing panties I now had a tightly wrapped bandage around me torso, just underneath my breasts and my left arm was in a cast. I noticed the bruises on my arms from the troll who had squeeked me along with several scratches here and there. Just thinking about it made me shiver and i remembered the other girls. "What happened to the other girls?" I asked Madam Pomfrey as she handed me my capri jeans that put on with lot of hissing and grunts of pain but grinned victorusly when i buttoned them.<br>"They're as good as they can be given the cirumstances - Miss Malik got her foot broken some bruises on her leg and Miss Shield broke her ribs along with getting her should escalated but other than that they're physically good." I sighed in relief to hear thtat they were alive and kiciking. "You seem to be taking this well?" Madam Pomfrey asked cautiously.  
>"It hasn't hit me yet i think, that i were attacked and could've died two days ago..." I could feel the panic and fear probing my consiousness but i didn't have time for a breakdown yet. I needed to meet up with my veela and sort things out. After that, in my bed with Coco i could have a healthy break down and then get back on track. "Let's not talk about it anymore, can you hand me another piece of clothing please."<p>

Madam Pomfrey just nodded and handed me the rest of the clothes Alice had brought me - an ivory white, flower lace tank top and a turcouise cardigan that was oh, so comfy. Alice had been kind enough to put down some jewellry and a pair of my many flats - a white lace pair with bows in the front. Done with that i were about to walk out from behind the curtain when Madam Pomfrey told me to sit down. I did a bit confused until she showed me my reflection in the mirror - my hair looked like the hair on troll dolls. _Oh my Helga Hufflepuff!_ Madam Pomfrey had kindly brushed my hair and braid it into two braids. I had thanked her and together we got out from behind the curtains. I followed her to the fireplace that only she and the other staff in Hogwarts could use. She held on to my hand and with her other one scoped up a handful of floo powder. She threw the powder to the fire, waited until it changed color before saying with a clear voice: "Headmisstress McGonagall." Then we jumped into it.

I coughed a bit when we landed in the headmistress's office and held on to my ribs. A tingling senastion came over my neck, where the bite was. Madam Pomfrey patted my back sympathically and lead me to stand before the headmisstress desk. I put my free hand to the bit and wondered why it tingled.

"Ah, miss Hart - welcome." I looked to headmistress McGonagall who smiled kindly at me.  
>"Good day, headmisstress McGonagall." I shyly greeted her and bowed me head. When i did i noticed a pair pirate, looking boots in periphal vision. The tingling sensations enflared and turned fully so that could i look at the owner of the boots literally from toe-to-head.<p>

He stood leaning with his back against the headboard of the door to the office with crossed arms. His tights were tucked into his pirate boots, i could see them until a few centimeters above his knees because of his black coat with a hoodie that covered half of his face. Underneath the coat he wore a emerald green shirt with popped buttons which let anyone see some of his pale skin. He wasn't the talles t man i've ever met but he - like most - were a giant compared to me. I barely reached his collarbones. I looked at his cupido lips, pale pink and thin but i knew in my soul they would feel perfect against my rose pink, full soft lips. I blushed at the knowledge and looked down to his left hand with the rings that sparkled in the soft, warm light. The Slytherin emblem told me that whoever my veela was he belonged to the Slytherin house and his monogram ring told me that either his first or last name started on M. _Okay, do i know any Slytherin with names on M? Marcus Flint, nah - my veela is too tall. James McKingley in sixth year mayhaps but why would he wear ordinairy clothes? He wouldn't. This can't be a student which means the only logical explanation is that my Veela is a visitor. Or worse - a professor._

"Sorry to disappoint you but the last assumption is correct." My head snapped up when he spoke. His grace and confidence could be heard in his voice but there were also a hidden softness when he spoke further to me. "You're also correct with me being not the slugbrain, Marcus Flint or whoever James McKingley may be. Im actually surprised you don't know who i am." He uncrossed his arms in order to let down the hood. When he did i couldn't help let out a gasp which made him chuckle. His hair was really long and pulled back in to a low, ponytail tied with an emerald green hairbow. There were only a wild, pale blonde lock that hang down the left side of his face. The only visible scar was the one on his rigth eye, his beautiful grey eye that i could drown in. _Wait- What!? I didn't just think that._ "You did." He told me with a arrogant smirk.  
>"Stop that!" I told him and then asked him calmly. "Well? Who are you then mister Veela?"<br>"...Are you serious?" He asked me surprised after inspecting me for a few minutes.  
>"Why wouldn't i be?" I asked him confused and winced when my ribs protested.<br>"You're ribs..." He looked to my ribs and came closer. His eyes flashed silver like when just before he bit me in the woods. _Bit me? That's right he bit me and it tingled when i walked into the room because he was in here. Of course! It's obvious. I wonder if it will do that everytime we're near each other? Euhm, what did it say about that in the book? Hmmm..._  
>"Let me spare you some time, it will tingle everytime we are near each other and in time when our bond is stronger you will always feel where i am and how i am. But if i am in pain you will not feel it, only know it - it's my veelas way of protecting you." I gaped at him for the non-chalante way he said it and was about to adress him when he opened his mouth again. "Now, be quiet while i heal you." <em>Heal me? How is he going to heal me? Wait now i remember...<br>_"Im not going to have intercourse with you! I know we're mates and all but it's too soon, i want to get to know you first at least and maybe have a date. Oh, i don't know - learn you're name !" I told him with a bright blush but with a tone of finality in my voice. He stopped looking at my ribs and met my eyes again. They were filled with amusement and he smirked at me.  
>"Really? Sounds good to me but just so you know, im not against speeding things up." He told me with a wink that made my trecherous heart skip a beat. "But just so you know little Doe." L-l-little Doe!? "A veela and his mate make love when either one of them has severe injuries but as for broken or cracked bones, light wounds will heal with a kiss." <em>A kiss with him? I need to kiss him?... But, i don't want to lose my first kiss because i needed to heal - i wanted it to be more special than that...<em> I frowned a bit. "Then it's going to be special, i won't kiss you." I looked up at him surprised at his kind, soft spoken words that also had a determination in them.  
>"Promise?" I found myself whisper back, completely transfixed by his eyes.<br>"Promise." He told me with a nod. Then he grimaced slightly. "It's the veela in me, it will abide to you're every wish because it want you to be happy - unless it can bring you danger then it will have to decline." I nodded in understanding. "But apart from a kiss my blood will suffice and heal you up right away." He walked up the Headmistress McGonagalls desk and picked up a medieval cup. "Please sit." He nodded towards the chair infront of the desk, i shared a questioning glance to Madam Pomfrey who nodded before taking her own seat beside the desk. I did as my veela wished of me and sat down carefully. He handed me the cup before sitting down in the seat beside me. I took the cup with my right hand and i grimaced a little by sight of blood. I knew logically that i needed to drink this but i hade the urge to just get it as far away as possible from me. "Just take small gulps or down it in one big one like when you rip of a band aid. Im sorry it repulses you so but i need you to be fine, for you to heal please..."

He added the last part with pleading eyes but otherwise he didn't show anything else. He looked guarded for some reason, almost like he had been trained to not show emotions openly with the exception of his eyes when he talked with someone - that or i've been reading to many spy books and is overthinking it all. I smiled gently and there was no mistaking the pleasure in his eyes as i brought the cup to my lips. I took one big breath and in one fleeting second i decided to down it in one big gulp. It tasted like blood - metalic, coppery, thick like maple syrup or honey - but also like something else entirely. It tasted really good, sweet and my lips along with my mark tingled pleasantly. I put the cup away gently and with a small thank you took the handkerchief Headmistress offered me. I cleaned my mouth and smiled gently towrds my Veela who looked at me with quizical eyes which grew amused when i hicupped and green, silvery smoke huffed from my lips. I looked at it shock put a hand over my mouth when it happened agian. What in the name of munchkins is happening?

"Side effect from drinking my blood, it will cease when you're done healing - which will take fitfteen minutes." I nodded in understanding to my veelas explanation and hicupped again.  
>"Oh my..." I heard Madame Pomfrey exclaim and Headmisstress coughed away a laugh when she noticed my burning cheeks. My veela growled at the others and i looked eyewide at him when his eyes flashed silver. "Sincere apologies mister Malfoy, i mean no harm but in my whole career i have never witnessed the effects a veelas blood has on it's mate. I apologize to you too miss Hart, i didn't want to embrass you."<br>"It's ok-" Hiccup. "-ay Madame Pomfrey." Hiccup. _Wait a minute._ Hiccup. _Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy!?_ With a hiccup i looked closely at my veela after fixing my glasses - his eyes were normal again and he looked at me with a knowing look. _Is Draco Malfoy, previous Death Eater and heir to the Malfoy riches my veela?_ He winced when i thought the Death Eather part but stayed quiet. "Are you Draco-" Hiccup. "Malfoy?"  
>"Actually my middle name is Lucius." He told me with a deadpan voice.<br>"Son of a nutcracker..." I said shocked and tried to get my head around all of this. "Y-y-you're-" I pointed at him and he nodded calmly. "P-p-professor-" I looked to Headmisstress who nodded at my question. Hiccup. "Let me get this straight..." Hiccup. "M-m-my veela is Draco Lucius-" Hicupp. "Malfoy and h-h-he's a professor?" They all nodded. "Holy Helga Hufflepuff..."  
>"May i suggest you take a calming breath dear and then we can talk this through." I heard Headmistress but couldn't bring my self to do it even though i tried - the hiccuping made it harder too. I felt my panic rising for a moment but when Draco put his hand on mine i looked to him and he captured me with his gaze.<br>"It's okay, close your eyes and take a deep breath." He told me sternly yet with a gentleness that made me blush a little but i did as he said. His thumb caressed my knuckles gently, after a few deep breaths and hiccups i finally became calm. So when i heard a purring sound that i found out belonged to Draco as i opened my eyes i couldn't help but smile with a giggle escaping my lips. He smirked at me and then looked with a blank face towards Headmistress - but thankfully he didn't stop caressing my knuckles with his thumb which made feel both calm and safe. _Thank you..._ I tried to send to him mentally and gave myself a mental high five when he squeesed my hand for a brief moment before continuing with the caressing. "Please, do begin." He told the Headmistress with a resigned tone.  
>"Alright, now that the introductions are over im going to take it from here." We all nodded to Headmistress in understanding. "The staff are all informed that Professor Malfoy has chosen Dorothea Hart as his mate and that she has let him mark her. You're relations will remain secret until at least after Halloween celebrations in order to let the scandal of Professor Porq's and mister Clearwaters relations die down. Even though you're relations are legal it doesn't change that you're a student and professor - it may be taken the wrong way by the students."<br>"What will we do with the living arrangements? Now that she's accepted me as her mate we cannot live seperably - it might have worked if we were both students and arranged so we had the same lessons in order for me to fully control my veela and let our bond strenghten but not if we are kept away from each other by not living together." I gaped at him.  
>"L-l-l-living together?" I squeeked out with a blush. Then i looked down at me chest when i didn't feel any pain from my ribs, only that they were sore.<br>"Don't worry Professor Malfoy, as we speak her things and her dog are transferrred from her quarters in the Hufflepuff house to you're quarters." He nodded, seemingly pleased. _But, why do we have to live together? Ugh, why can't i remember anything from the book...  
><em>"I'll answer any question you have about our bond and veela side later in our quarters but from now can you please focus on the matter at hand." He whispered to me softly. When he were this close i could smell him - he smelled like mint, leather, smoke and something that i think was musk. I got a bit drowsy because of it but managed to nod with - wait for it - yet another blush.  
>"And as a safety mesure that the student won't find out about this i've arranged two port keys for you miss Hart - one will take you to you're new living quarters and the other one will take you to the Hufflepuff common room." She gave me a silver bracelet with two charms on it - one was a badger and the other one was a snake. "As you've probably figured out the badger charm is for Hufflepuff common room and the snake is for you're new living quarters. You need to say home to the snake charm and Hufflepuff to the badger while tapping them three time each."<br>"Is it safe to travel with my dog Coco? I need to take her on walks and such." I asked shyly.  
>"No harm will come to you're dog but be aware that she can vomit her first time." Madame Pomfrey explained gently and i sighed in relief.<br>"Moving on, Professor Malfoy's parents have been informed by these news and will make sure that no one will find out about you're identity yet Miss Hart. You're parents have yet to be informed, Professor Malfoy and I agreed that it woudl be best coming from you."  
>"Oh, thank you Headmisstress McGonagall and Professor Malfoy." I told them thankfully, i noticed the wince when i called him Professor Malfoy. Another thing to ask about.<br>"When you're in class you will have to refrain from acting as lovers." I hiccuped and tried not to blush because she called us lovers. "Also based on what Professor Malfoy told me about you're monthly red week the staff have been informed that you will stay in you're living quarters until it ends." _I WILL WHAT!?_ The blush reached my collarbone. Draco squeezed my hand. "During trips to Hogsmeade you two may use this chance for dates - here at Hogwarts grounds or Hogsmeade but do make sure no student will see you." We both nodded and she smiled gently at us. "I have no further to add as for this moment, any changes you come to me to speak."  
>"Yes, Headmistress." Both i and Draco said at the same time.<p>

With a curt nod she dismissed us and we walked out of her office. Outside i noticed that he hadn't released my hand yet. One part of me felt very shy and awkward but another part felt so home, grounded and didn't want to let go. I looked up from our interwined hands up to Draco.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a caring look and furrowed eyebrows that made him look cute. I were about to answer him when we heard voices travel up the stairs.  
>"Son of a nutcracker!" I whisper-cussed and felt scared. We had just agreed to be very spy like with our relationship and now we're going to get found it in a matter of seconds. Yay...<br>"The port key!" Draco whispered at me and put his hood on. We both tapped the snake charm.  
>"Home!" We said just when i could see the top of the students heads. The world spun around for a moment and i felt like a were on a rollercoaster then we stood in a living room. The living room had forest green walls, behind us there was a dark wood door.<p>

To the right the long wall had a fireplace in the middle and on either side of it were filled floor-to-roof book cases. The sight of the books made my fingers twitch a bit, i loved reading but i ignored the ruge and continued to take in the room we stood in. The the left there paintings and pictures in different sizes along with two trunks. Right ahead at the end of the room there was an open doorway to what i thought were the kitchen and a closed door which i assumed were the bedroom. It was dark yet calmly furnished, a bit of a homely feeling to it but i wouldn't mind a bit of colorful splatches. _Maybe purple or pale blue- Just great, I've just met my veela mate and im already thinking of putting my own touch to the living quarters. Not weird at all nope..._

"It's not weird, it's the bond." _Right, i forget how he can hear my thoughts. I should refrain from thinking about celebrity crushes._ "I heard you."  
>"Euhm..." I looked up to Draco shyly. Okay, i need to do something fast. "Well, nice to meet you Professor Veela- I mean Professor Malfoy." Smooth, real smooth. Smooth as a cactus.<p>

**AN:**

**Hi! :D Here's an update on Oh my Professor and i can start working on the next chapter to The Big Bad Blind Wolf and The Little Filly :D :D :D **

**So what do you think of this chapter? How do you feel about my take on Madame Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall and Draco Malfoy?**

**Is there something you don't understand? Please do ask, i will answer everything! :3**

***Stands a top of a mountain and starts to yoodle* BEEEE-EEETAS! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Seriously though, i need a beta both for this story and The Big Bad Blind Wolf and The Little Filly :)**

**Have a nice day! :D**  
><strong>Love, SwedishFanFictionLover<strong>

**Link to my polyvore page:**

** oh_my_professor/collection?id=4123420**


End file.
